All Shall Fade! ( A Kiliel insert of BOFA )
by Faerietopia
Summary: This is my written reaction to the Teaser Trailer for Battle of Five Armies, the last of The Hobbit trilogy saga. It is NOT an alternate ending to Interlaced. Lyrics at the end belong to Pippin's song, The Edge of Night, as performed in The Return of the King (LOTR) by Billy Boyd. Characters and places are Copyright (c) of Peter Jackson and JRR Tolkien. I only own the situation.


**This is NOT an alternate ending to Interlaced. After watching the new teaser trailer for Battle of Five Armies (BOFA), this was my written reaction to it:**

"...Will you have peace, or war?" demanded Bard at the top of his lungs to the king under the mountain. A valid demand from a family man that has lived in peace for years.

"I will have war!" Was the cold and resentful response of King Thorin Oakenshield. Both his nephews saw the image of the role model they have looked up to for years crumble before their very eyes.

Kili's brown eyes questioned his uncle with disbelief, unable to pronounce words. Thorin returned a glare of disappointment towards he who has fallen in love with an elf, while turning away from his sight to get ready. Thorin then addresses the rest of his company, "This is the moment of truth. You all have followed me through thick and thin and we have come this far. Would you follow me one last time?" His plead was followed by silence...

There was no doubt the company loved their King above all else. But they were all torn between what's right and loyalty. There was a long and unbearable pause. Dwalin was the first to step forward, followed up by Fili. One by one, the rest followed suit. Balin's eyes said it all without a single word, as he nodded with resignation. Kili frowned, eyes cast down while practically dragging himself forward with the others, against his will.

Bilbo watched the scene in disbelief, his lips in an O while twitching between going or staying, "Thorin? This.. this cannot be it. There must be another way! Please listen!" he said, grabbing Thorin by the arm in a desperate last attempt to stop him. Thorin removed his arm abruptly from the grasp, without establishing eye contact at all, as he moved forward, "There is no other way" he groaned with a raspy voice, his decision was irrevocable. The rest of the company followed him, silent as graves, a parade of gloomy faces that spoke louder than words as they trailed past the hobbit. Bilbo was petrified there, watching as the dwarves disappeared from his sight. He suddenly felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, it was Gandalf, looking at him equally gloomy and nodding thoughtfully, "I'll handle it, Bilbo" he said...

Kili deviated from the line. He needed a moment to himself and his thoughts, away from the convoy. Once they were far from peering distance, he sighed with his eyes shut, rubbing his nose bridge between index and thumb. It wasn't long before he heard his name pronounced gently, "Kili?" He turned to see it was Tauriel. A knot in his throat prevented him from speaking. He lowered his gaze to the floor, passing her by without a word.

She went on, "I spoke to Legolas, he can appease my king, his father." Kili moved to the armory to gather his battle gear, ignoring her completely. Tauriel followed him, she was determined to be heard, "We must find a way to get to your king. He is your uncle, isn't he?" Kili stopped for a moment without turning to her, "And you think he will listen? You do not know him." he responded resentfully, resuming his task.

"Kili, I am here to help you. Even the slightest try can make a world of difference. We can't go wrong there" She received no response; testing the edge of his sword seemed to hold more interest to him than her words. Finally he sheathed it and was getting ready to leave the armory with the things he needed. Tauriel finally lost it, "Is this all? Is this the same dwarf that asked me if I could have loved him?" Harsh words spoken with her heart in her hand. They caused him to stop abruptly, but he would not turn to her.

She narrowed her eyes with frustration, as they began to moist. Her teeth clenched while taking a deep breath before going on, "I could have, if you wish to know. In fact, I do. I am not ashamed to admit it. My apologies, for I should have said it earlier. Do not forget I saved your life! The least you could do is give me your attention, I think I deserve it!"

There was a long silence and Kili did not move. He let out a sigh, finally giving up his pride and softening a bit, as one of his burdens was released just to be replaced with a heavier one; "If I turn around now, I will make you mine..." he exhaled each word with a longing sadness, "... We all are going to die, Tauriel. You will be left dishonored, mourning my death. Who will marry you then after I have had you? Is that what you want?" he was deeply grieving. Everything about him screamed louder than words a desperate plea to be saved.

Tauriel then understood he did not mean to come across as ungrateful. Her mood changed from frustrated to apologetic, "You really care for me, don't you?" she said softly, approaching him closer. "I do..." is all he could manage to say, before crumbling. Tauriel embraced him tight from behind, lowering a little to his height to wrap her arms around his waist. Kili was numb with a blank expression of emptiness, as tears rolled down his stubble bearded face. He was too young to die as a result of a strife he did not make. There was so many things that would remain undone and love was one of them.

Kili placed his hands over hers, sensing the soft texture of elven skin with his calloused fingers. Those were the very hands that saved his life. How could he find the courage to battle her kind? He owed her his entire existence. Mahal was at the corner, waiting for him. There would not be another chance, this was probably the one and only moment. He turned around, taking her face between his hands and kissing her forehead with the devotion of a prayer, breaking from her embrace to continue his task. Her forest green eyes questioned him, but he kept walking.

She blocked his exit, getting between him and the only way out. "Don't tempt me, Tauriel!" he groaned with anger. Her green eyes were fixed on his, menacingly, "I am not afraid of you, I am a ruthless warrior and captain of the silvan guard. But I am also a woman, you cannot take that away from me!" she said, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him to her for a rough kiss. It took him by surprise but he did not put any resistance. He ran his fat fingers through her red hair, devouring her lips like the last thing he would do, and giving in entirely. She kicked the armory door shut behind them...

Meanwhile, they missed a change of plans; the troops would assemble in unison to defeat the orcs that were coming; their common enemy. Thorin began to give instructions to his people. Each assumed their orders, "We will assemble at the halls in five minutes." He said to Dwalin. Then he turned to his nephew, "Fili, where is your brother?" asked Thorin.  
"He was headed to the armory. Don't know why it has taken him so long." responded Fili.  
"Tell him I want him here now, that's not a request!" commanded Thorin.

Fili skipped crowds from the iron hills to comply with his uncle's orders, until he finally reached the armory. He knocked the door, three fast bangs... "Kili?" he heard the shattering sound of weapons inside, which urged him to open the door abruptly. "Are you al..." he could not say more when he saw his brother in the arms of the she elf. Kili had her pinned against the wall, kissing her fiercely. They both broke from the kiss to turn their faces towards the blonde dwarf with embarrassment.

"AHA! I should have guessed!" said Fili, shocked. Tauriel turned all shades of red.  
"I can explain.." said Kili, gulping hard and with widened eyes.  
"Yes, yes, I'm sure you can. But there's no time for that now. Uncle has summoned you, urgently!" said Fili while glaring at Tauriel, "In fact, both of you are needed. We will be fighting orcs now"

Kili and Tauriel looked at each other with a gleam of hope in their eyes. A weight was lifted from their shoulders to know they would not be fighting each other now. But still they were going to war. "Go grab your armor, love!" said Kili with a wide grin.  
"I believe I am ahead of you already" responded Tauriel with a wink.  
They struggled for the exit, pushing Fili out of the way playfully. The news gave them strength and courage to go on. They turned from facing nothing to having a purpose.

They ran like kids along the corridor, racing each other for the lines of assembly from their respective armies. Suddenly, Kili turned back to Tauriel with an urgent message to her; "If we survive this one, I'll marry you. I love you!" said Kili. "Then you better survive, because I will hold on to that promise" responded Tauriel. They risked one last kiss before forming their respective lines...

It was time to move. The company of Oakenshield passed the silvan troops by, marching on their shiny armors. Kili and Tauriel exchanged gazes and a slight smile, until they lost each other from sight. Before long, the armies of men, dwarves, and elves were marching to their mission; Marching in a common band; Marching towards the field; Marching... just marching... for the last time!

_Home is behind the world ahead_  
_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow, To the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all aligth_

_Mist and shadow, Cloud and shade_

_All shall fade, All shall..._

_fade_


End file.
